1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer molded article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a multilayer molded article comprising a fiber-reinforced resin sheet layer and a skin layer having good surface conditions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since an article which is produced by press molding a fiber-reinforced resin sheet is excellent in strength, and in particular, a glass fiber-reinforced resin article, has larger reinforcing effects and is advantageous in view of production cost, it is used in applications where strength of the article is required, for example, in vehicle parts. But, an molded article of the fiber-reinforced resin sheet has poor appearance and no soft feeling. To improve such defects, a multilayer molded article having a laminated skin layer on the fiber-reinforced resin sheet is proposed. Hitherto, such multilayer molded article has been produced by bonding a core layer of the fiber-reinforced resin sheet and a premolded skin layer, or by injecting and foaming a foamable resin such as a polyurethane resin between a core layer of the fiber-reinforced resin sheet and a skin layer, to integrate them together.
However, the conventional methods for producing the multilayer molded article comprising the fiber-reinforced resin sheet and the skin layer have many steps and include high production costs.